ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Gate RP (11/29/12)
Participants: Hatake, Sai, Kaito, Kirei, Soudai Roleplay: HatakeSetsuko: -It had been a week since Setsuko’s encounter with the Nidaime Namikage that would nearly end his life. He left Setsuko would burns going up and down his left side and not to mention his right hands nerves destroyed. Doctors were still in awe as Setsuko was still able move only after two days of treatment. His right hand was the only issue… as Setsuko would go to move his right hand it would move some but it would cause very extreme pain to him. Along with many skin graph surgeries and stitching up the gash on his leg, the doctors would place a metal brace over Setsuko’s right hand. This would help support in gaining the full use of his right hand. On this morning Setsuko would wake up, opening his eyes as he would look around as it was quiet. He would lift his head up some as he go to lift himself up feeling his right hand a bit heavier than normal. Looking down to his right hand he would lift it up from the covers as he would arch an eyebrow. “the hell….” –he would say to himself. Setsuko would look around as a nurse passed by as he would say “Excuse me… um I need to ask you something” she would stop and look at him as he would look to her and then his right hand. “What the hell is this?” She would look to the hand as she smiled. “It’s a medical brace… it will help you regain the use of your right hand fully. If we did not place that over your hand, you would not be able to use your right hand. All of your nerves were destroyed in the battle with the Nidamie Namikage… I am sorry.” Setsuko was speechless as he lifted his hand up and looked at the metal brace.- “and I will be able to channel chakra through this?” –Setsuko would ask the nurse. She would look to Setsuko as she smiled gently, “yes… it will take training on it as you might have guessed. Also your free to leave… just take it easy on your body… those bandages should be changed twice a day.” –she would walk off as Setsuko would move his right hand hearing the metal clank and move as he moved his hand under the brace. Moving to the edge of the hospital bed though, Setsuko would gather his things in his chair and place them on. Leaving the Hospital in Yonshigkure, Setsuko would squint as the rays hit his vision. He would stumble a little but moved a couple of steps as his vision would straighten out. Moving to the Thunder gate Setsuko would head through it as he would head to the main gate as he would come out from the other side. Setsuko would look around as the only thing on his mind was why on earth Inkroe would attack him. Setsuko would aim to find out and would find out what he reason was… Setsuko would sit down on one of the benches near the left side of the gate as he would sigh looking off into the distance. – SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: The weather had gotten warmer, so training was postponed for me to change clothes. I took off my fur boots, and put on simple sandals that showed my toes. Next came a change of pants, ones that were lopsided, which was odd for me. The left pant leg only reach mid-calf and bandages were wound around it, intercepted by red ribbons. The right pant leg only reached the middle of my thigh before stopping. I wore simple bandages around my chest that kept a few strategic areas from being seen outright, while an open front flak was worn. The open flak showed off the scars I had obtained in past, and more recent, events. The most noticable were the two on my chest, one old that ranged from the bottom of my right rib to the top of my left hipbone. Another, and more recent, started a few inches from my left collar bone and roamed to halfway down my sternum. These were the only two that would be seen, the normal scar on my right arm hidden by the elbow long gloves I wore. They held metal plates on the back, as they were my ANBU gloves, from Konoha. The dozens upon dozens of tiny pock marks on my left were also hidden by the gloves. A silver headband went around my neck, holding the symbol for the Death, as I was apart of Yonshigakure. My hair remained as black as ever, due to dyes and my blue eyes stared at myself in the mirror. My skin was still pasty, though due to the amount of training I was getting was still tan. I was thinner than before and I coughed weakly. Thankfully Jinora had not come up to me in a while and asked for me to train, so I no longer had to worry about two Jutsu's causing me to drain my resources. Though the one was still deadly. I shrugged my shoulders, coughing again and Body Flickered straight from my apartment, to the outside of the gate, behind the white walls. I still didn't have a mask, so everybody would still not have the pleasure of seeing my face, which was how I wanted it to be. I was still missing my Kiba blades, but I knew where they were: hanging in my case in my apartment. With the training I was doing, I found myself not really..wearing them most of the time, let alone using them. Ink was the leader of those who held the blades, I would go to him first, ask if he wanted to do anything with it first. Yeah..that was a good idea. I turned around and headed into the forest, wanting to begin my training. KaitoRyu: -Kaito would have been in the Yonshigakure library for about three hours now and had read about five books. These books included a book about the creation of Yonshigakure, one about Minato Namikaze (the first Namikage), a very short book about the current Namikage Inkroe Takeda, the fourth book was about the tailed beasts, and the last book was about Naruto Uzumaki. These books were of intrest to Kaito as he'd learned of Naruto thanks to the older folks in the village. He had heard them talking about the hero of the leaf village. This peaked his intrest and sent his mind on a spree of images. Images of a glowing hero standing on the edge of a cliff staring off into the village of Konoha. He had to find out just who this man was. When he did he was amazed to learn that this man was not much more than he was when he was young. He was kind of a loser at first and couldn't do much in the ways of Ninjutsu, but once he got the hang of it no one could stop him. This inspired Kaito and made him want to learn a powerful jutsu, so that maybe one day he could be as amazing of a ninja as Naruto. As he read the last book he would come across something that stunned him. Naruto's main move was one that could be learned by someone with the determination to keep trying even when it got tough. This gave Kaito an idea. He was going to try his hardest to learn this move called the Rasengan, but first he would need to find someone that knew the move. He hoped there was someone in Yonshigakure that knew it because learning it himself would take a long time. This being decided Kaito would put all the books away and take one more for the road. This book was one on the move he wanted to learn. It was a list of techniques used to practice for the Rasengan. As he checks the book out he would head out of the library and toward the thunder god gates. When he gets to them he would step through and be whisked away to the main gates of Yonshigakure. Stepping out he would land softly and walk outwards toward the center of the clearing. As he heads that way he would see Setsuko sitting there. His body was all wrapped up and his hand was in a metal gauntlet of sorts. Kaito was confused about this, so he would walk up to Setsuko and say. "Sensei, what is on your hand?"- HatakeSetsuko: -Setsuko would look up to Kaito as he would stay silent for a moment… his mind was on one thing and that was “Where is Ink…” he would not speak though for the moment as he lifted his right hand and looked at it more. “A medical brace…” –he would say simply as he broke the silence. “Apparently my nerves were destroyed so I have to wear this damn thing....” –he would grunt some as the agitation could be heard in his voice.- KaitoRyu: -Kaito would nod to Setsuko. He was showingly a bit upset by the pain his sensei was in. Kaito had not met the man named Inkroe Takeda more than a hand full of times. He didn't know much about the man, but he couldn't see him being the type of man to harm someone in such a way, but he obviously was wrong as he had been told by Setsuko. This ticked him off a bit to know that someone would have such disregard for his sensei, someone that he looked up to. Someone that he strived to become as good as. You could say his golden standard. Kaito would clench his fists and narrow his eyes thinking of the man.- HatakeSetsuko: -he would look to kaito seeing his anger as he would arch an eyebrow- "Why do you seem angered?" -Continuing to look at Kaito he knew very well what was that set him off as he probably was just as pissed off at Ink as Setsuko was...- KaitoRyu: -Kaito would snap out of his fixation on the anger he had for Inkroe at this moment when his sensei spoke to him. Snapping out of it he would look to Setsuko and say. "I don't like those who hurt the ones close to me... I've lost too many people in my life to let this go..." Kaito's eyes were now focus on the ground intently. He was indeed pissed off and he wouldn't attempt to hide this. He wanted to go and attack the man that did this, but he knew that he couldn't even hit him most likely. Kaito was now clenching his fist so hard he was making his knuckles pop.- HatakeSetsuko: -Setsuko would stand up as he moved his right hand up to the boys shoulder and he rested it there gently.- "everything happens for a reason... If I was meant to die I welcomed my own death. I am sure that Ink would be the same way. All we can do is continue to train and grow strong so we can protect one another. Setsuko would move his hand as he would take a couple of steps foward with a slight limp. He was no where near 100% as he was still in a lot of pain. he would not show it but he would keep walking- KaitoRyu: -Kaito would hear Setsuko's words and nod a bit saying. "I understand this...but why would he attack his own Shinobi? It makes no sense." This being said he would see him limp and hurry to his side. Getting to his side he would put on arm around his back and pull his sensei's arm over onto his shoulder. He then looks up to him and says. "Until you get back to normal, i'll be your legs..." Kaito wouldn't let someone he looked up to so much suffer while he had a chance to help.- HatakeSetsuko: -Setsuko would growl some as he would push off the boy "No... I need to do this without help. I thank you Kaito..." -Setsuko would turn to the boy as he would address his question- "I am not sure why he attacked me... but in time I WILL find out... for now my focus is getting back to 100% and getting my blade back..." -the thought of losing his Executioners blade really pissed Setsuko off... he wanted his blade back as he would find a way to get it.- KaitoRyu: -Kaito would frown a bit and look up to Setsuko. He wanted to help him, but he wouldn't test his patience. Kaito respected his sensei enough to back off though and would then catch the comment about his blade. Kaito knew how much the blade meant to Setsuko and he would say to him. "I am sorry that your blade is missing sensei, but we'll get it back. I promise you this, no matter how many bandits or ninja we have to kill to do so..." Kaito didn't revel in killing, but he would not fail his sensei.- HatakeSetsuko: -he would nod to Kaito- "yes we will... but the area we will be going to was destroyed by me and Inks fight... we better hope he is not waiting for us there though... or we all might be in trouble. This is why we are all going to train... and when I say train we are training hard! Train to were if he is waiting for us we can take him down! Show him what Team monkey is all about!" KaitoRyu: -Kaito would nod to him and snap his head up looking right into his eyes and say only one word. "Justice..." He then laughs at the thought of their team fighting Inkroe.- xKireiHimex: ~Kirei woke up after days of sleeping, she was so tired that she slept for days in and out. She would roll out her bed as she takes off her pjama’s as she takes a towel as she would walk over to the bathroom as she would take off the rest of her clothes to take a shower. After she was done she would step out of the shower as she would dry herself.She would walk over to her closet as she would put her clothes on she usually wears, and then her neckless she shares with Setsu as their sign of love. She would then make a band in her hair as she placed the Yonshi headband over it. Kirei would look into the mirror as she smiled a bit. Kirei then would walk outside slowly looking up to the air as she thought of how proud her parents could be right now. She would walk down slowly to the gate as she walked through it but it didnt made much noice. She would see Setsu sitting there with Kaito if she did see that right. Kirei walked up sneaky behind Setsu as she would lay her arms around him “Hey there handsome, how are you doing today?”-Kirei would giggle a bit as she smiled she was happy to see him out of the hospital- HatakeSetsuko: -Setsuko would look to the gate as he saw Kirei come out from it. He woud give a gentle smile to her as he said “yeah… not so much a vegetable” –he would laugh lightly as he would look to Kaito.- “So what did I miss while I was gone… anything?” –he would walk back to the bench sitting down- xKireiHimex: ~Kirei would laugh "but you still look handsome though.."-Kirei would sit down as she smiled to him as she then looked to Kaito- KaitoRyu: -Kaito would look to Setsuko and smile a bit saying. "Well, I got a banjo..." He would snicker a bit and then say. "I completed my mission to investigate a bandit camp. Keyome revcovered from his fight with Inkroe and Itsumo suceeded in her mission." He then looks to Kiirei and smiles saying. "It's good to see you again Kirei."- xKireiHimex: ~Kirei smiled "its good to see you again also Kaito, how have you been?"-it was a while for sure she had seen Kaito around or that she was around herself since she had been sleeping for days~ HatakeSetsuko: -Setsuko would arch a brow as he would look to Kaito- "Really a bango? why? -he would laugh some in his voice as he looked over to Kirei.- "this is true but I still have lots of recovering to do..." HatakeSetsuko: "I need to figure out this damn brace though..." -he looked down to the ground laying his hand covered over by metal- KaitoRyu: -Kaito would look to Setsuko and then down a bit. He hated the reason he had gotten his banjo, but he would tell him anyways. He looks up to Setsuko "It is a token of battle sensei. It came from a bandit I killed." He then looks away again a bit uncomfortable with death still.- HatakeSetsuko: -he would smile to kirei- "yes I know and I thank you..." -he would then turn to Kaito- "you killed someone huh..... interesting." KaitoRyu: -Kaito would keep his head down and just nod softly.- HatakeSetsuko: -Setsuko would look to Kaito as he could see something bugged about “death”- “Kaito…. I know it is hard thinking that you took the life of another. Life is like a spinning and well people will come and they will go.. you need to accept that death will come to those around u as well as yourself. Especially with you becoming a shinobi… fearing death and regretting and salking will only get you killed.” –he would pause as he looked to kirei as his own words would bug him but he knew what he said was true.- xKireiHimex: ~Kirei would smile a bit as she looked to Setsu "he is right Kaito" KaitoRyu: -A single tear would roll down Kaito's cheek as he hears what Setsuko said. He knew it was true, but he didn't want to accept it. To him death was something that was taboo. He had lost far too many people for him to be able to just accept death well. He would wipe the tear away and sniffle a bit on his nose. As he does he would look to Setsuko and say. "I don't want to kill anyone...everytime I do I see my granny and her murderers. I still have nightmares about it almost every night." Just ask Kaito said this he would hear the sound of the bandit's voices that killed her. A cold wind would blow across Kaito's neck and he would shiver a bit as he snapped back to reality.- HatakeSetsuko: -Setsuko would listen to the words of Kaito as he would stand up and approached him slowly. Setsuko would look down to him as he would go to grab the boy by the throat with his metal hand. Setsuko was not at his normal speed but with him being so close it would leave the boy little to no room to react. It also would account that his mind seemed to be elsewhere judging by the tear that fell from the boy’s cheek. Setsuko would speak to the boy “If you can not get passed this you will never be successful at being a shinobi. You have everything it takes to be great Kaito but until you can get past the thought of your granny dying in front of you, her blood soaking the floor! Do you think your granny’s soul wants to be feared or to be honored? Damnit! Honor her and show her what a warrior you are!” –the wind would pass through his hair as his one eye would keep locked into Kaito’s.- NamikazeSoudai: Soudai came through the thundergod gate, bumping into someone due to the darkness that was all around, she was unbelieving to how anyone here was able to see something a foot in front of them. Soudai had spent all day in Yonshi itself helping direct traffic after two carts had crashed into one another blocking the road. It wasn't a mission, but Soudai had never played director before and the few hour of doing it was fun..Then the second hour got quite tireding, by the third one she wished she had played cat instead and lazed around someplace all day. By the 4th hour she had to pull someone over and take her spot then she went off to discover why the hell no one had moved those carts yet.. She didn't return to directing traffic, by that time she was hungry and spent the remaining daylight hours eating at the ramen shop. Eventually she decided to come here, and so her introduction to pure lack of light was given, usually the moon and stars gave light but tonight it was just completely covered in black clouds. She got a view of everyone here with a flash of lightning from the clouds, Kaito, Setsu, Kirei were what her eyes saw during that brief light up of the area but even Soudai couldn't tell if there were more or not with the limited amount of time she had with her natural flashlight. It smelled like oil for the laterns they usually used when it was too dark to see. Another lightning flash showed a puddle on the ground where the nearest latern was hung above, that explained why it was just dark. The wind probably spilled the oil for all of them in a ironic twist. She heard someone speak and turned to see the source, though failing in doing so. Apparently two people knew where they were, because a battle was either in action or just beginning.. xKireiHimex: ~Kirei listened closely to Setsu his words she knows exactly what he means, but she fears dead at the moment after she heard of her parents she has been training so hard for that day. Kirei would notice her sensei as she would wave to her sensei with a smile she was glad to see her Sensei today before she looked back up to the sky for a moment as she then looked back to Setsu and kaito to listen carefully- KaitoRyu: -Katio's hand would instictually move to intercept Setsuko's hand. This action would make their hands colide into something like a hand shake. Kaito's eyes would widen seeing the route that Setsuko's hand was headed for and he would stare into his face saying. "I understand sensei, I will do my best to put my feeling aside..." His head would droop a bit and his eyes would close tight. His granny's smiling face was all that he could see now. Her perfume started to fill his nostrils, but was only something that he could smell. It wasn't a real smell, just a smell of association. His eyes would open and he would hear someone comming from the gate. Kaito was on edge, so his senses were heightened at this moment. Just at that moment Kaito would let go of Setsuko's hand and look toward the newcommer.- HatakeSetsuko: -Setsuko would look to Kaito as he would catch his fist. Under the metal he could hear his bones clacking and moving as he would grit his teeth. Setsuko’s right hand would still be very tender and if not carefull he could make the injury worse. That would be the last thing that Setsuko would want to do… going back into the operating room, having the docs take off the brace with all of his metal screws that were in his hand. Then having to place the bones back together. He would pull back though and looked over seeing Soudai come out from the gate. Setsuko would next walk over to the bend Kirei was sitting as he would sit down.- KaitoRyu: -Kaito would look around seeing that Setsuko had gone to sit down and Kaito was getting tired from his day at the library. He decided that he was going to head home for the night and catch some sleep. As decides this he would head toward the thunder god gates. As he gets to them he would step through and be transported to the apartments. Stepping out of the gate he would land softly and head to his room. Getting to the room he would go in and flop on his bed falling fast asleep.- NamikazeSoudai: Soudai didn't know why she came through the gate, with herself being so tired. Perhaps she wanted to check on things here. But with Setsu here, she was sure the gate was protected. That and she had confident in her own genin, though no insult was meant for Kaito..She didn't really ever recall a time when she had seen him use his skills. She went back through the thundergod gate to Yonshigakure where there would be some light to guide her home, she was pretty tired.. She would make it home easily but pass out on her bed immedaitly after reaching it. Meanwhile at the gates, it would finally begin to rain, a good sign actually rather than this stall with just the clouds occupying the skies not doing anything. Usually after the rain the clouds would go away, it would be nice to return in the morning to see the sky above Yonshi rather than nothing but dark clouds.